


The Braid

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Kyouchan's Korrasami Week Fic(let)s [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 3 concurrent, F/F, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015, Korrasami Week: Hair, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra braids together her hair and Asami's. Book 3 concurrent. For Korrasami Week, Day 2: Hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Braid

**Author's Note:**

> @Zaofu

“Asami, look! I braided our hair together! It looks so cool! Look, look! It's all mixed together!” Korra triumphantly showcased the braided hair, grinning at the alternating bands of brown and black. Asami glanced away from the designs of Zaofu she was studying to see what Korra had done. Her friend had been working on the braid for some time, bored while waiting for Suyin to finish some business and resume her metalbending training.

The braid was nicely formed, and a small smile splayed on Asami's face at the sight of it accompanied by a clearly proud Korra. How cute. “I see that.” Once Asami had taken a moment to admire the braid, she refocused on the old blueprints Suyin had let her peruse. The designs Suyin and Baatar made when they began to plan Zaofu were beautiful and intricate, appealing a great deal to the young engineer. When she had asked Suyin if she still had the old plans, and then if she might let Asami have a peek at them, she hadn't expected Suyin to just hand the designs over to her—a near-stranger still—and enthusiastically encourage her to look at them all she wanted. But she was glad it had gone that way. From the schematics alone, it was obvious that Zaofu's entire structure was genius.

Korra was still bored. Sighing, she began to undo the braid. She decided to go outside and practice her metalbending. Her thoughts drifted to the forms she wanted to work on, and she stopped paying attention to what her hands were doing. Her eyebrows furrowed when the hair snagged. Korra looked again at the braid, face pale. Oooh, no. No, no, no no no.

The hair had knotted together. Strands stuck up at odd angles, the ends of a number of hairs frizzled and chaotic. There had to be a way out of this. Before Asami noticed. With as gentle of movements as possible, Korra tried to thread individual hairs back out of the knotted mess. What strings she did manage to get loose were bent. Monkey feathers.

As Korra teared more at the hair, Asami looked to see what was going on. Several ripped hairs met her sight. Her face fell, and her eyes widened. “What happened? How did you...?”

“I-I'm not sure! I wasn't paying enough attention! I'm so sorry, Asami!” Korra pleaded.

“I... It's okay... We just have to get it undone.” Now Asami tried to remove the knot. No matter how she pulled at it, no matter how she pushed the hairs around, the knot showed no signs of slackening.

Trying to see if pulling away from Asami would help loosen the braid, Korra yanked her head back—hard. Quite the opposite of her intentions, this served only to catapult Asami on top of her with a pained yelp. She lay there in shock for a few seconds, face to Korra's neck. Then, Asami propped herself up on her forearms, eyes still wide. Her lips hovered close above Korra's. For a moment, that was all Asami could focus on. Korra's lips right there. Korra's breath touching her face. Asami's heart rate sky-rocketed as she consciously recognized the position they were in from the fall. Tied together by their hair—Korra pinned by Asami's body—so close. So, so close. Red painted her cheeks and even her breathing became ragged as she resisted the almost overwhelming urge to close the thin gap between their lips.

If only she realized that Korra was fighting the same urge (though Korra was more perplexed by this desire than Asami was). If only she knew.

Regaining a sense of control over her body, Asami tried to get off of Korra. She jumped up, forgetting the hair problem, then inhaled sharply from the pain as she dragged Korra up with her. “Ouch! Asami, that hurt even more than my bad idea did!” Korra cried out.

Korra was struggling to stand upright, the movement of her body from being jerked up having put her in an awkward position, as she essentially hung from Asami's hair, her head in Asami's neck. Asami took hold of her arm to help right her. Their faces were close, and the urges had to be fought all over again.

Asami suggested they use tools to free themselves. A number of failed attempts to use needles, eating utensils, brushes, and even mechanic tools later, Korra wondered if they should just give up and cut their hair apart. The fruitless efforts they were putting in were getting to be exhausting. Not to mention how many times they had ended up in each other's faces (literally).

One last time, Korra tried to pull the hair apart, her face red for too many reasons by this point.

A heavy burst of laughter caused both Asami and Korra's heads to snap up. Standing in the entryway was Suyin, who couldn't quite seem to calm the tirade of guffaws Korra and Asami's predicament had elicited. As if their blushes hadn't been bad enough. Before they could form actual words through their desperate stuttering at Su, she managed to get words through her own laughter, “Well, looks like the two of you have had an interesting time. Should I leave you two alone?” She quirked an eyebrow in jest. Even more blushing. How was it possible to blush this much? And they couldn't even flee in their embarrassment, given their current situation. Running would not be easy.

“J-just help us! Please!” Korra stammered.

Following another round of boisterous laughing, Su agreed to help the girls out. Though she continued to make cracks about other ways they may have wound up this way. Much to their chagrin.

About a half an hour later, Su got them free, with minimal damage to their hair. Some hair was still frizzy. But this was better than having to cut anything. Once they had been separated, Su offered to get straight to Korra's lesson. Still feeling awkward about everything that had just happened, Korra jumped onto the plan. Being around Asami right after all of that was too embarrassing. She rushed out of the room, not really noticing that Su lingered to whisper to Asami.

“Did you give in and kiss her, at least?”

The fading embarrassment flared back up at these words. Asami stared, disbelieving, at Su. That was enough of a response for Su, apparently, as she smiled and left without waiting for a verbal reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave kudos if you liked it ♥
> 
> Not sure why Korra is failing so much in my Korrasami Week stuff so far. Sorry, Korra xD
> 
> Also, I don’t feel great about this one, and I wanted to work with it more, but I just didn’t have the time =/ I hope it was still an enjoyable read.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or the characters)


End file.
